Rebecca Verdon
{{Template:RebeccaInfo |name = Rebecca Juliet Verdon |image = |Gender = Female |Age = 16 |Hair Color = Brown |Eye Color = Brown |Birthday = February 6th, 1997 |Height = I'm kinda short. xp |Weight = I'm skinny. :D |Address = Now that is one piece of info you are not getting from me. |Occupation(s) = Singer, Actress, Student |Aliases = Becky |Family = Roger Verdon (Dad) RIP Mom. Hi! I'm Rebecca Verdon. I'm excited you landed on this page. You can learn all about me, isn't that exciting? Probably not to you, but it is to me. You won't get to learn everything, but lots. I mean, like lots. I talk like nonstop. ^.^ You probably won't figure out things that will make me weak, or anything you can use to blackmail me. :) But, I mean who would blackmail me? Eh, I guess lots of people would, but it's a horrible thing to do. It's like in this episode of Bob's Burgers, where Tammy, Louise, and Gene blackmailed Tina. Poor Tina. Oh, it's called "Bad Tina" if you want to watch it. So, keep reading on if you're interested about reading about me. :) 'Appearance' *'Eye Color': Brown with highlights. *'Hair Color': Brown *'Trademark': My energy, and the fact that I never stop talking. I'm just your average brown haired, brown eyed girl. I got that from my mother, who, unfortunately passed away 3 years ago. Anyways, lots of people have brown hair and brown eyes. I wonder who was the first brown eyed, brown hair person. Maybe it was Eve. I think Eve had blonde hair, though. I'm too lazy to google it right now, and when I do, I probably won't edit this. Sorry. :/ Most people at my middle school had brown eyes and brown hair. It was very 'common.' I don't know why I wrote common like that. I guess I thought it would look cool. Ooh, I wonder what my hair would look like if it was blonde. It would look weird. Like, imagine. Ooh, now my style! I love love love the mall. It's expensive sometimes, but the clothes there are so cute! I also love the thrift shop (I'm gonna pop some tags, only got 20 dollars in my pocket. Sorry, love that song!), it may sound like I'm cheap, but I'm not. You can just make different styles, and buy different shoes and all for such a low price. Cool, right? Okay, not really. I like vintage, and necklaces. I also like shirts with Marilyn Monroe on them. I don't know why, she's just really cool. My favorite kind of shirt are like, black, with animals on them, transparently. My favorite one is with tigers. I also like striped shirts. But only when the colors look nice next to each other. Like, pink and black. :) For moi legs, I don't really like wearing pants because they are so uncomfortable. Well, if they're really tight. Tights are also really tight. But they are called tights, so I think that's the point. Anyways, I really like dresses and skirts. Sometimes shorts, but y'know. I really like a colorful top, and then black bottoms, but I like to change it up a bit. Not vice-versa, but maybe color with color, black with black, I don't know. ^.^ I own lots of skirts, and dresses. My favorite dress is this black color, it's one shoulder, and it's kinda sparkly. ^.^ Sorry for putting dresses up here, I guess they deserve their own category, but y'know. I really like wearing pencil skirts with cardigans/sweaters. Same goes for shorts. For shoes, I just like to keep it all simple, like, if I wear a black dress, I wear black heels or flats. Same goes for all the colors of the rainbow. So, I like it simple with the shoes. OMG, I have these cute, like 50's shoes, I love them! They're black, and I like wearing them to dances, and all. Sorry, I just remembered those shoes. Gah, they're so cutee. Sorry that the page is getting pretty long, I'm gonna go talk about my face now. Okay, so for makeup, I love eyeliner. And I also really like light-colored lipsticks, or just lip gloss. I'm not very risky with my makeup. I just like everything all natural and matching, and all. Blush is just like, plum, or beige. I love wearing brownish eyeshadows, but when I'm not 'feeling' them, I like blue, or just like bluish/purplish colors, but that only goes for dark clothes, for light ones, lip gloss, brown eyeshadown, and beige blush. Oh, forgot, false eyelashes. ^.^ I love false eyelashes, because my real ones are like, super invisible. So, yay false lashies ftw. I really love whoever made them even though I probably will never meet them. Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Students Category:Rebecca Verdon Category:Females